dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcended Farrah/Exalted
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = /Gallery |name4 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = |name3 = Exalted Form }} /Ranged) |flavora2 = The mysterious black seed looks ominous. |aEffect2 = Plants the Seed of Nightmare buff on entire enemy party. Each second, the debuff removes one beneficial buff from enemies and inflicts 838% damage for 6 seconds. (Immune to dispel) 16.3 sec |activeskill3 = Seeds of Eden |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = Plants Seeds of Eden on entire enemy party which activates after 3 seconds to prevent heal recovery for them every 2 seconds over a 6 second duration. Damages the entire party for 3130% damage and deals 888% damage every second for 9 seconds. The seeds cannot be cleansed. 24 sec |passive1 = Forest Echo |flavorp1 = The energy of the luxuriant forests makes Farrah happy. |pEffect1 = Farrah is immune to instant-death. Recovers 9% of her HP and removes 1 debuff every 2 seconds. |passive2 = Warm Touch |flavorp2 = Farrah is full of life energy. She gives her allies a warm embrace. |pEffect2 = Increases party by 85% and by 210%. |passive3 = Stem Over The Fence |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increase party attack by 420% and ranged attack by 280%. Also, increase the party's by 9% per enhancement level. |passive4 = Forest's Blessings |flavorp4 = Farrah's seed ability has been enhanced. |pEffect4 = Seed of Life will additionally increase by 134%. Seed of Nightmare will inflict additional 3300% damage after its duration. Seed of Eden will additionally prevent new buffs for the enemies. |passive5 = Seed of Miracles |flavorp5 = Her seeds make miracles possible. |pEffect5 = Seed of Life now grants 42% and Seed of Nightmare will do an additional 37% damage. "Seed of Life" raises attack by 444%, and ranged attack by 611%, and by 287%. This buff can stack up to 15 times. |passive6 = Seed of Origin |flavorp6 = The power of life supports Farrah as the Forest of Origin fulfills its promisse. |pEffect6 = Allies bestowed with "Seed of Life" receives 468% increased damage for its duration. Every time an enemy gets a buff removed from "Seed of Nightmare", increase their damage received by 57%. Additionally, every time "Seeds of Eden"'s effect activates it has a chance to remove all buffs from the enemy, and deals 1040% damage per second. |passive7 = Life Energy |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = Increases the party's attack by 270%, and ranged attack by 170%. Also, increases the party's attack by 28% and ranged attack by 17% for every Infinite Enhancement. |inficon1 = |infskill1 = Party Magic ATK |infEffect1 = Increase ATK by 900% for all allies. |inficon2 = |infskill2 = Party AoE ATK |infEffect2 = Increase AoE ATK by 900% for all allies. |inficon3 = |infskill3 = Hydra Party ATK |infEffect3 = Increase ATK by 1080% for all allies during World Boss Hydra. |charskill = Memories of Origin |charEffect = Increases ATK by 3098% for all allies. |Gaiaweaponname = Eden Staff |GaiaweaponC = 112% Impact (Allies) |GaiaweaponB = 112% Impact (Allies - Hydra) |GaiaweaponA = |GaiaweaponS = Increases ATK by 1310% for all allies. |GaiaweaponSS = Increases additional damage by 2340% for all allies during World Boss Hydra. |GaiaweaponSSS = Increase AoE ATK by 570% (2nd-phase) for all allies every time the 'Seed of Life' skill is used. Stacks up to 12 times. |GaiaweaponU = Increases ATK by 4820% for all allies during World Boss Hydra. |GaiaweaponInf =Increases Impact by 48% for all allies during World Boss Hydra. Each INFINITY enhance of your exclusive weapon increases Impact by 4.8%. |normaleffect_ex = Her attacks are assumed to be /Ranged/SG. |aEffect1_ex = Prevents HP of bestowed allies to fall below 1HP, but does not prevent instant-death abilities such as from Transcended Greysoul. |aEffect2_ex = Purification skill = Cleanse such as from the Priest Character. |aEffect3_ex = The duration is supposed to refresh itself. |pEffect1_ex = The CD indicates here in which interval both effects occure. |pEffect2_ex =The first part of this passive will influence helper allies as well. The second part of this passive takes into account your helper allies as well. This additional buff applies to self. |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dragon_Blaze_Korea_-_Transcendence_Farah |pt1 = }}